


Hope Renewed

by Ribby



Series: Hope, Lost and Found [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has not yet grieved... but Boromir is there when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Renewed

"The Tower Guards will take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Boromir's voice held the joy and pride of his city, the statement a clarion call in itself. When he turned to look at Aragorn, expecting a similar joy, he instead found tears.

Tears--for Gondor? No...for another, closer fall. "Oh, Aragorn. You have not mourned for Gandalf, have you? Of us all, you knew him best, and longest." Aragorn shook his head, mute from grief and sorrow so long kept in check.

Boromir instinctively moved to the other man's side, wrapping a gentle arm about him and turning Aragorn into his body, shielding his grief from the others. Aragorn's fierce pride would be deeply wounded should they see him, their leader, this way, and Boromir would not, *could* not let that happen. The press of Aragorn's body against his, the salt-heat of tears and the slight shaking of his controlled body ignited a deep surge of possessive friendship in Boromir for this man, who trusted him so to let him see and share such a moment of weakness.

He gently stroked Aragorn's back, his lips pressed to dark hair, saying nothing but offering everything. As Aragorn's shudders ceased, Boromir tipped his face up, and kissed away the tears of grief. And the taste of Aragorn's tremulous smile was joy and pride greater even than Gondor.


End file.
